1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a security system and a security method using fingerprints, and, more particularly, to a security system and a security method using multiple fingerprint images having a pre-established input order.
2. Description of the Related Art
Security systems have been developed that prevent unauthorized users from gaining access to an area or to information stored in a computer.
As an example, biometric technologies pre-register and store fingerprints, a shape of the iris, or voice signals as identification data.
A conventional security system using fingerprints pre-registers a plurality of fingerprints using a fingerprint recognition apparatus. If a fingerprint of a person desiring access authorization matches a registered fingerprint, then access is authorized. Otherwise, access is denied.
If the conventional security system has a low FAR (False Acceptance Rate) and a high FRR (False Rejection Rate), registered users may be denied access, requiring additional attempts to gain access. However, if the security system ]has a low FRR, the FAR increases and thus unregistered users may be given access authorization. Thus, a trade-off exists between convenience and security.